Story of a Girl
by jamietheresa
Summary: Melody Jay King knew she was broken but she never expected such a tragedy to bring her to something so amazing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So I started this a hell of a long time ago and it's taken me almost eight months to finish (because I procrastinate a lot). But I finally finished it and I'll be regularly updating chapters (hopefully). **

**Also no worries about We Stick Together, Always. I will be finishing it I just gotta get over my writers block for the story but anyway this is it.**

**P.S. A big shout out to my two best friends MacBec3 and TheFonzGhandi19. Without you guys I would have never come close to getting this finished so thank you my loves : )**

**Chapter 1**

The beach was the only place that kept me calm. So it was only logical for me to end up there after learning that my grandma died. She had just yesterday and my dad could tell I was loosing it. So his solution was for us to stay at our beach house for a week. I'd skip school and just relax. My little brother didn't come because he wasn't quite old enough to understand what was going on.

Once we arrived at our small blue beach house, I could immediately feel all my muscles loosening. It was almost like as soon as the fresh beach air came in contact with my skin; my body knew it could finally slow down. I sighed in content, breathing in the salty, refreshing beach air. Even in mid-December the beach was still my favorite place in the world. If I was lucky it'd rain and storm. I loved the smell of wet sand and being able to surf in the pouring rain. I finally turned to my dad and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for taking me here dad," I murmured into his chest.

"You're welcome, now remember I still have to go to work all week so I'll only be here at night," my dad explained.

"Got it!" I said with a nod.

"No wild parties okay?" he teased looking down at me with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and replied with, "I'll try." He laughed at me and went to unpack. I sighed again, running my hand through my golden blonde locks.

I went out on the porch; looking at the waves and the dark clouds above. I could definitely relax here. My grandma's death was long forth coming. She had cancer for months before it finally ate away at her and took her from me. My grandma was everything to me, even if I hardly saw her. She lived in Arkansas but we sent letters and called. I told her everything. She's the only one who knew me better than myself. Not even my two best friends knew me as well as my grandma. Now my secret keeper was gone and I felt more alone than ever.

"Kendall, you're so freaking dead!" A voice yelled suddenly, breaking my depressing thoughts. I quickly wiped away a tear that had managed to escape and turned to the sound of laughing and running. At the house next to mine a tall blonde boy ran and jumped over the wall separating the porch from the beach. He began running as soon as he landed.

I furrowed my eyebrows as another slightly taller boy, with chestnut hair that hung over his forehead ran and copied the blonde's movements. It was funny watching the blonde get tackled to the sand with the brunette pinning him down.

Laughing tore my attention back to the other house where two boys were doubled over, holding their sides because they were laughing so hard. That's when I had to look closer at these boys. Holy shit... I knew these guys, their… The distinct sound of spitting stopped my thoughts.

I couldn't stop a small smile as I saw the blonde push off the other boy and wipe furiously at his forehead.

"James, that's so nasty!" the blonde exclaimed with a pout. The other boy, James, just laughed.

I knew perfectly well who these boys were. Big Time Rush. The first real good boy band since N'Sync and The Backstreet Boys.

"That's what you get for pouring water on me Kendall Francis." James defended with a chuckle. Kendall turned a deadly glare on his friend which only made James laugh harder.

"Maybe we should run Carlos; we might meet the wrath of Francis." The boy known as Logan said to his small Latino friend. The Latino cracked up and used Logan's shoulder as support while laughing.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up boys. I know exactly where you sleep," Kendall said with a smug smile. That seemed to sober up the boys pretty fast.

I gave a silent chuckle, wondering why I wasn't freaking out that Big Time Rush was standing right there. "Mel, can you run to the store, I'll give you my card," I heard my dad yell, getting the attention of not only me but, the guys.

I smiled at the strange warmth that embraced me when I met James' hazel eyes before walking into the house. I couldn't help but think this week wouldn't be completely depressing.

After a short trip to the store I pulled my dads car back into the garage before rounding to the trunk. I groaned before heaving more groceries than I could handle. Right as they were about to fall, and make my life hell, two hands shot out and grabbed them, taking the weight as if it were nothing.

I looked up to my helper and butterflies immediately attacked the inside of my stomach. My blue eyes took in the perfect figure of James Maslow from Big Time Rush. Was it possible for a human to look so perfect? He was beyond tan and was built like a Greek God. But what made my knees weak were his gorgeous hazel eyes and if you looked closely you could see gold specks deep in those irises.

"Need a little help?" James questioned with a laugh.

"Uhhh yeah. Thanks." I replied, trying to fight a blush.

"Anytime. Do you live here?"

"No. My grandpa owns it and my dad and I are just here for the week," I explained leading James inside the house. My dad was nowhere in sight so I assumed he went for a walk. James and I continued to talk as he helped me bring in all the groceries.

"So what is Big Time Rush doing in Newport Beach?" I questioned.

"You know who we are?" James said looking genuinely surprised.

"Uhh yeah. You kind of have a TV show, a lot of people know who you are." I scoffed while slamming the trunk of my dad's car shut.

"I guess that's true. I'm just getting used to strangers knowing me. I never did catch your name."

"It's Melody." I introduced myself. James grinned and I had to say if he kept doing that I'd have a heart attack from sensory overload.

He put out his hand, "Well it's nice to meet you Melody." I smiled and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too James," I replied. Our handshake probably lasted longer than it should have but it also wasn't supposed to feel like every nerve ending in my hand was sparking and being consumed by the most comforting warmth I had ever felt. Finally I let go of his hand, albeit reluctantly.

"We should hang out sometime while you are here," James suggested causing my heart to soar.

"I'd like that. I'll see you around James."

"Right back at you Melody," he replied. I gave him another smile before I went inside. I can tell you, I haven't been this content in a long while. I could definitely get use to this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres another chapter, sorry if its short but I promise the next one will be longer.**

**P.S. This story from James's POV is in the works because my good pal MacBec3 is writing it but it may take a while. Just thought you should know.**

**R&R**

When i woke up at six a.m. I wasn't really surprised that it was raining. My dad had already left for work and I had only one goal in mind; surfing in the rain. Yeah, it's stupid but I loved to do it.

I yanked on my wet suit before dragging my longboard out into the steady rain. I stood in the rain with a small smile, allowing it to wash away any worries I had. As I paddled into the water there was nothing else that mattered to me in the world besides the ocean, my board, and I.

Hours passed before the rain stopped and I was throughly exhausted. Another reason I love surfing in the rain; there's no one else and I can get any wave I want.

When I walked onto my porch I looked over at the house next to mine and almost jumped when I saw James sipping in something in a mug.

"Surfing in the rain?" James questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"One of my favorite things," I told him before I setting down my red board and unzipping my wetsuit.

"What are some of your favorite things?" James questioned genuinely.

"Coffee at midnight, sleeping in the cold, driving at night, and dancing in the rain. You?"

"Long walks at sunset, the sound of a guitar, and sitting on the beach for hours," James replied. I grinned, finally pulling off my wetsuit and gathering myself in a towel.

"Your an interesting person James," I told him.

"So are you Melody," James replied. I gave a small wave before disappearing into the beach house and heading straight for the shower, James still on my mind.

James was completely different from how I thought the popstar would be. He was down to earth and kind. Not many 19 year old guys would just stop and help some 17 year old girl. Besides that, we were alike and that was hard to find nowadays. James is definitely someone I would have gushed about for hours with my grandma... Wrong train of thought. Smooth Melody. It's true though, I would spend hours on the phone with her about any sweet guy I met. But James is famous, a pop star, a million girls know his name. I was just another girl and there was definitely nothing special about me.

I shut off the shower before spending a good 15 minutes getting , most girls my age take an hour or two to get ready for a simple day but not me. I dry my hair and apply no make-up. I hated wearing make-up when it wasn't needed and here at the beach, it wasn't needed.

I was thinking of what to eat for breakfast when there was a knock on the front door. I looked up and smilied when I saw James standing there looking as perfect as ever. I went and opened the door before leaning against the frame.

"Hey James." I greeted warmly and calmly even though my heart was racing a million miles per hour.

"Hey. So the guys and I are going to the donut shop and I was wondering if you wanted to come with?" James asked and I dimly noticed that his confidence was wavering. This Greek God was nervous about asking me to go somewhere with him.

I smilied. "I'd love to, just let me get my shoes." I told him and watched him relax immensly.

He nodded and I ran and put my shoes on and then met him outside. "Now warning, Kendall, Logan and Carlos are kind of odd." James warned me as I locked the front door of my beach house.

I shrugged, "I'm use to odd. My best friends are the epitome of odd." I commented thinking of how Ilisabeth and Leah would be freaking out about the situation I was in. That is kind of why I haven't told them that I was staying next door to Big Time Rush.

James laughed as we arrived to the rest of the BTR boys. I can easily say I was a tad intimidated being in the presence of these popstars. Of course I would never admit it out loud, I had to keep my cool…even if I wanted to scream. I only wanted to scream a little. Yet as soon as they began talking my nervousness faded.

"Hey im Kendall and this is Logan and Carlos." Kendall said, being the first to speak up and shake my hand.

I smilied and responded with, "Im Melody." We soon began walking along the boardwalk and I let out a breath-awkwardness adverted.

I took position between Carlos and James for two reasons. One; I liked being anywhere near James-sue me, and two; I didn't feel so short around Carlos. "So what are you guys doing down here?" I questioned, filling the calm silence.

"We have a break and what better way to spend it than at the beach?" Kendall answered, swinging his arms wide to gesture at the vastness of the shore.

"Not very sunny though." Carlos commented with a sigh and nodded toward the grey clouds. I couldn't resist a smile at his input because his face had transformed into a pout that made him look like a kicked puppy. It was slightly adorable.

"Does it matter? It's still the beach." I retorted but I realized I wasn't the only person who said that. James and I started at each other is astonisment before bursting out in laughter.

"That's kind of creepy." Logan muttered, smiling in spite of himself.

James threw an arm around me and I tried to ignore the flutter in my stomach so I could focus on what he was saying. "I think we are going to be great friends Melody."

I cocked an eyebrow and looked up at James before asking, "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

Logan laughed and answered, "He comes in handy."

"Hey!" James scoffed with a small pout that was way to cute to be legal.

"Yeah like when you have to reach things on high shelfs." Carlos added trading a grin with Kendall.

James stopped walking and took his arm away from my shoulders. So badly did I want to protest but I didn't because I saw the evil glint James's eyes took. He glared at Carlos and said in a overly sweet tone, "Oh Carlitos, do you know how close we are to the ocean and as you noticed im slightly…larger than you."

Carlos's eyes widened comically and Logan smirked. "I'd run Carlos." Kendall suggested. Carlos groaned before taking off down the boardwalk, James right behind him.

I laughed along with Kendall and Logan as we watched James chase Carlos. "Does this chasing thing happen often?" I asked the two left over Big Time Rusher's.

"Meh," Kendall shrugged, "Pretty much." I laughed and rolled my eyes before watching James and Carlos again.

_Yeah, I was going to enjoy this week very much._

**There you have it. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

After watching the two pop stars for a few minutes, we finally finished our journey to the donut shop. When we stepped inside it was relatively empty and I watched the guys relax when no one recognized them. That made me smile knowing they didn't go around looking to be noticed. They were genuine guys looking for a fun time.

"Favorite donut." James demanded looking at me with slightly flushed cheeks.

"Glazed." I replied automatically.

James grinned, "Oh yeah, we're going to be great friends." I laughed and stepped back when James went to order. I rolled my eyes when he paid for me but couldn't help adopting a fond smile.

"What a gentlemen." I remarked as he handed me my food and I took a seat between him and Kendall.

James puffed out his chest and said, "I know." I rolled my eyes at his answer and took a bite of the treat in my hand.

"So Melody tell us about yourself." Carlos suggested from across the table.

I cleared my throat of donut and asked, "Like?"

"Favorite color?" James questioned.

"Red." I automatically replied to the cliché question.

"Favorite movie?" Kendall sprouted off next.

"Mighty Ducks." I said with a smile.

As we continued to talk, I felt more and more at ease with these boys. They were interesting in their own ways and I found that endearing. The four superstars were carefree and acting like normal guys instead of famous people.

I had a lot in common with them all but mostly James. The beach was a major thing we had in common. I loved that he would rather be at the beach than the bustling city any day; you couldn't find many people who would prefer that. I have also learned I could _easily _get use to being around these guys.

After we ate, we departed to the half empty pier. It was nice that there weren't many people because the guys could relax. I knew it was empty because it was the middle of December and most people were at school or work but I was completely okay with that.

When we got to the end, we each leaned up against the railing to look out at the ocean below. The inky ocean looked inviting in its own way and I had the urge to jump in but of course I wasn't that dumb. Logan on the other hand…

"It would be so sick to just jump off this." Logan commented, holding on and leaning so far over his feet didn't touch the ground.

"Logan don't even think about it." Kendall ordered, looking at the pop star with a stern expression. It reminded me of a mother scolding her child for almost running into the middle of the street.

"You mean this?" Logan said and jokingly jerked forward as if he were going to jump off.

I laughed as I watched Kendall actually jump a little then run his fingers through his hair when he realized Logan had been joking. "You are going to give me a heart attack before I'm 20." Kendall exclaimed making us all crack up.

"Do you always act like the mother hen?" I asked Kendall with a raised eyebrow.

James answered for him. "No, normally its Carlos but everyone mother hens Logan. He's such a dare devil that you can't help it."

I chuckled and looked at the "dare devil", "Careful Logan you'll give them all gray hair before their 30."

"Oh come on you can't tell me you don't want to jump off this." Logan scoffed motioning toward the railing.

"It would be pretty sick wouldn't it?" I said leaning over and looking at the messy water.

Someone latched onto the back of my jacket and yanked me away from the edge. I yelped and steadied myself before looking who had pulled me. "I wasn't actually going to do it James." I told the 19 year old.

James chuckled and threw an arm around my shoulders, "Just looking out for you." I ignored the fuzzes that entered my stomach at his words and laughed along with the guys.

Most of my time during the rest of that day was spent with those boys. They were hilarious and were such a relief from everything I had been dealing with. The whole time I didn't think about my grandma or school or anything, I just lived. I loved it.

Being with them was just nonstop action. We had shopping cart wars in the middle of the Stater Bros. parking lot and cruised around the mall until my feet were sore. All in all it was perfect.

Eventually I had to relunctenly leave the boys because I knew my dad would be back from work soon. As soon as I stepped into the beach house, my thoughts came true. My dad could already sense my good mood because is immediately sat down.

"You seem happy." He observed with a raised eyebrow.

"I had an amazing day." I told him, flopping down onto the couch next to him.

"With Big Time Rush?" He teased, ruffling my hair. I batted away his hand and proceeded to tell him about my day.

**Hey sorry if that was short butttttt the chapters will get longer I swear. My updates might not be often because right now im really caught up in the sequel to this so here are my apologies before hand….SORRY : ) **

**Please Review**

**Love, Jamie**


End file.
